To deter theft or vandalism, publicly displayed tablet computers or other electronic devices sometimes are encapsulated in a secure enclosure. The secure enclosure can be attached to a pedestal, a post or the like, and affixed to an immovable surface. To attach the secure enclosure to the pedestal or post, a docking mechanism may be used. Mains power can be required for publicly displayed electronic devices (sometimes called “kiosks”) because onboard battery life can be insufficient for continuous use. Data connection with the tablet to outside devices can be desirable, to operate peripheral equipment, such as card readers, receipt printers, keyboards, and the like.